Sweet Lie
by crescent-moon-demon
Summary: *Drabble* He had the power of hypnosis and the will to use it... or did he? HellbatxLeozack Mech/Mech slash; manipulation; desperation


**C.M.D: A little drabble I did as I crumbled and began writing HellbatxLeozack fanfiction. I thought 'Hey! Hellbat uses hypnosis! Cool! He can make anyone do whatever he wants!' and then... 'Oooooohh!' And hence forth, this little drabble came to be ^ ^**

* * *

"For someone so resourceful, you sure have forgotten quickly about the skills you already have at hand... Such as the power to change one's _opinion_."

* * *

**xxXxXxx**

* * *

One sentence.

It had only taken one sentence to send Hellbat's processor to scheming; one ounce of desperation to drive him into action. And sitting on the edge of his berth, watching as Leozack strutted toward him sultrily, he thought, _'Why the frag didn't I do this sooner?'_

"Hellbat," his leader purred breathlessly, slowly approaching the sitting mech, arms outstretched and a lustful smile on his lip components, "Oh, Hellbat, how I've longed for you."

The blue Destron tried to keep from leaping to his pedes excitedly as Leozack drew to a stop before him; his optics fixed up on that beautiful face, softened with an expression of desire and devotion for him alone. Too bad it was only an illusion...

Burying himself in the waiting arms, Hellbat pulled the lieutenant commander closer, feeling his spark pulsate erratically as those glorious arms wound about him in return, Leozack hugging him back. It had taken only a day after Drillhorn's subtle suggestion for the spy to set everything up, Hellbat reflected, then a few more kliks to find Leozack and cast his hypnosis. He had been anxious about doing it at first... worried that he would not have strength enough to ensnare the teal mech within his spell, or that his leader's will would prove too great for the hypnosis to last.

Somehow, he managed to succeed though. But it was only temporary Hellbat knew... he did not have the energy to continue this farce forever...

"Hellbat...," Leozack moaned softly above the blue mech. Fingers were stroking at his helm fins sensuously, sliding down his backstruts, pressing him closer to the lieutenant commander as he felt warm lip components start to mouth gently at his crown fin. "I want you, Hellbat. I _need_ you, please... please, take me."

Those teal servos were prying his own away from Leozack's waist, leading them down to his aft; coercing Hellbat to curl his fingers around the plating, the quiet hiss of plating retracting catching the other Destron's attention. Feeling his circuits hum with a growing charge, Hellbat tipped his helm back, looking up at Leozack. Whatever words of desire and love he had been ready to spout though immediately turned to dust on his glossa as his optics connected with the other warrior's dim, unfocused optics.

Even his hypnosis could not erase the flatness of Leozack's gaze or the subtle down-turn of his lip components, signaling that his victim was silently fighting on the inside.

Optics dimming sadly, Hellbat pushed his lieutenant commander back, gazing silently at the floor.

"H-hellbat?," Leozack gaped, his spell-bound self perplexed by the negative action. "Please, I want you- I need you! Take me! Fill my valve, touch my chassis -I desire everything and-"

"Quiet...," the blue mech mumbled, the other Destron falling silent at once, "Just, I... no." Forlornly, Hellbat looked back up at Leozack, whispering one plea over the manipulator-puppet bond that was currently in place; shutting his optics once he saw the warm smile start to blossom on his superior's face.

"I love you Hellbat. Forever you will mean the universe to me," the lieutenant commander declared with all of his spark.

Like warm, pure water, the words flowed over Hellbat, drawing a small, breathless sigh from him. He wished to forever drown himself in such sweet spoken lies, if only to keep the coldness of reality away a little longer...

_'Go,'_ he commanded telepathically, _'Return to your room. This past cycle has been nothing but a dream, soon to be forgotten.'_

Hellbat did not bother to online his optics, listening with a heavy spark as Leozack obeyed his order and left, the door shutting behind him like the clapping thunder of a mallet confirming a poor 'bot's execution. When he was certain he was alone, Hellbat allowed himself to drop his face into his servos; his shaking shoulders the only signs of his relentless shame.

* * *

**xxXxXxx**

* * *

Leozack did not remember going to his room. He sat up on his berth, glaring at his pedes as he tried to recall the last events before he woke up here, but was failing miserably. For some reason, he had the faintest thought that Hellbat was somehow responsible, but that was simply beyond ridiculous. If that stupid, whining, little wretch had bothered him after his meeting with Deathsaurus, he'd have used his useless subordinate for target practice!

Something else must have happened... But what?

Shaking his helm, Leozack pushed the matter to the side, more concerned about the newest series of plans Lord Deathsaurus had informed him he was responsible for over-seeing.

In the back of his processor though, still haunted the unknown image source of a silent Hellbat, gazing up at him with tears glazing his optics.

* * *

**C.M.D: I felt like I was being a bully and picking on Hellbat... But even if you could force someone to act like they liked you back, would you really be able to go through with it? Knowing it was a lie? ...even I don't think Hellbat is that ruthless...  
Be kind; give me your mind~ REVIEW, please?**


End file.
